The Adventures of Zimba Baggins
by Legolosluver2001
Summary: BILBO'S UNEXPECTED JOURNEY INTO PARENTHOOD. One day Bilbo finds a baby and raises her as his own, wat follows is an adventure that is sure to change both of them. Contains yaoi and lots of romance and adventur. Please like and follow and leave comments nd constructive cristisism but be nice. (: (I had to reupload because our computer die lol but i'm back now)
1. Bilbo's New Daugther

Chapter One: Bilbo's New Dauhter

It were cold and snowy one night in the Shire and bilbo was curled up in front of fire sipping at some hot chocolate hoping to get warm when he heard a knock at his door.

"Who could that be" he asked to no one in particular, throwing off his blankets and setting down his cocoa on the table nearby grumpily slow running to door.

He opened the door but no one was there and he got pelted by the icey cold snow wind.

He about shit door when he hear sound, but he looked around and saw nothing.

He about do again when noise sounded but louder than before. He look down and noticed a basket. Gasp! Inside casket was a babby!

The baby was small and wrapped in blanket that smelled like berries and leaves and the babys pale face was red(because it was cold, that happens). Bilbo gasped, looked around for whoever might've lef the baby and quickly took basket and took inside to fire so baby would not die. Baby was quiet, bilbo were scared she were dead but she wasn't, she was just very quiet.

The baby was small and had pale skin and fluffy blonde hair and pretty blue-green eyes with purple. She has a nose and delicate red lips. After he took the baby and removed the blanket he saw her pointy ears, the babby was elf!

What were elf doing here in Hobbitton? Everyone know all elves lived in the forest with other elves, not with hobbits.

"Baby, you are an elf? But what is an elf doing here?" He ask, cradling the babby. "Where is your mom?"

The baby couldn't answer obviously and took the hobo's finger in her tiny baby hands.

"I cannot be your parent though. " said Bilbo, looking down at the tiny baby. She was a very beautiful baby, with round round cheeks and warmth about her. When he look into her eyes though, something in him turned. But I must, I must take care of this baby he thought. He then decided he would take care of the baby until he could find her real parents. "I will name you Zimbabwe, Zimba for short. That's a beautifil name for a beutiful elf." Bilbo never expected on the cold rainy night tat he would become a father and his life of adventure was about to unfold.

And he sleep.

Authers Note: Oh my gosh such who is that babby? Whoever she is she now Biblos dauhter lol.


	2. Baby Zimba and Bilbo

Chapter two: Babby Zimba and Bilbo

Now the tiny elf was quiet, very quite. Almost two quiet for being a baby. Bilbo got up the nxt day and checked on the smallish infant. It was sleep, curled still in the nice smelling blanket almost making no sounds. Slowly he used his hand and picked up the tiny babby.

It was still odd, who someone leave baby on his door step? An elf of all babies! Elves were nice and pretty, from what he knew (which was not lott) and he was sure that thye would not give up little childen up so easy. He was deep in though before the elf made a soft noise it was very cute!

"Are you wake, little one?" he asked and watched the tiny babby open it's eyes, it did have very pretty eyes. It cooded softly like dovey bird and reached up to pat at Biblo's chubby hobbit cheeks. HE only smild and let her grap at him. "Are are adorable." softyl he cooded back and nuzzled her tiny hands. 'It was good idea to keep keep the baby' he thought before walking to his kitchen and grabbing a bttle he had from his baby years that his parents has passsed down to him (cause hobbits do that, i sure.)

He fixxed the bottle and feed Zimba, she was a good baby. Drink the whole thing and everything with outmaking noise or anything. With he being feed he descied to leave and pick up things, like a crib and more blankets. While he got the itmes he saw the other hoobits looking at him odd but he ignored because the elf was HIS now and he loved her so very much. It was near mid day before he had all her things set up, still she make no noise but maybe dovey coo so he placed her in new crib and kissed her head to let he napp.

Once she sleep Biblo went and sat down in his favorite chair and took out a book and started to read. Tiem passed slowly as the tiny hobbit read though the book by the nice fire place but he jummped startled at the sound of his door being knocked on. He grumpled again, why must everyone want to start comming to his hole home? Quick he swong open the door and gasped at the site of a large robed man. It was...Gandelf?!

* * *

Authers Note: What a twist! What is Gandalf doing here? Could be want little zimba or perhaps something else! wait till nxt tiem to see!


	3. Zimba's Power

Chapter 3: Zimbas Power

No, wait, it was not Gandalf because the sun were in his eyes Bilbo could not tell who it was. It was not the wizard but a door to door sweets saleman (what a twist! Gandalf not come into story yet lol). He was a hobbit and had fuzzy red hair and beard, a nice bow tie and suit and a checkered tie. He topped his hat and said "Hello sir I am selling yummy foods like eclars and dohnuts. Would you like some? Surely you do."

"Oh." Said Bilbo, feeling relieved it was not some wizard. The salesman opened his case to show the hobbit what he had. Wow! Look at all the treats. Biblo was sure that little Ximba would love to have some of these treats (and maybe himself too, lol). He bought some of everything, luckily none would go to waste between him and the baby as hobbits ate a lot.

With arms full of treats he wobbled into the hole and dropped them all on the table. He made sure none fell of and kept them in a nice neat little pile. Zinba would love these.

He went and got the baby, who was awake now and happy to see Biblo. He picked her up and took her in kitchen and sat her in a chair, the way her eyes lit up was a thing of buooty when she say the enormus stack of food. She may be an elf but she definitely has the hobbit appetite, evident when she chomped down on the muffin Biblo gave her. He himself sat across from her and enjoyed one of the eclars with cream in the middle. They both gobbled a lot of sweets and were content.

Soon it was afternoon and Bilbo was sitting in his chair reading book and watching Zimba play on the ground. Biblo went to flip a page when the corner cut his finger on the corner and he let out a yelp. His finger started oozing red blood and he felt years come to his eyes as he brought it to his mouth and began to suck on it. Zimba see this and crawled over to Bilbo, reaching for him.

"What is it Zomba, need changing?" Bilbo asked through his finger. He saw her face get sad and he said. "Oh don't worry, it's just a tiny cut no big deal." But she continued reaching. He let down his hand and she grabbed it before wrapping her tiny hands around his injured figner. Her hands glow green a second before he couldn't feel pain anymore. Zomba had healing magic!

Bilbo looked at his now healed hand in amasment, his little elf had managed to heal his cut perfectly. He looked at her and she was smiling happy to help. He smiled too and picked her up.

"thank you." He said, hugging her.

Biblo knew his life would only get better from then on.

* * *

Auther's Note: oh wow who knew she would have such a power! Next chapter is time skip, be prepare for teenage Zimba. That when the story really begin. (: I try to write more tomorrow at school if teachers let me lol.


	4. Timeskip

Chapter 4: Timeskip

Bible realized his daughter was not any normal elf, after all he conjured strange magicks at a very young age, healngs of all. She really was bound to turn out into a good.  
When she became old enough to make friends she tried but many of the small hobbit kids were intimidated by her height over then, she was a good four foot and six inches only at age 8 when most of the hobbit kids were three and a half, four at most. The one time they let her play they played a game with a ball, one kid falling down and hurting his knee very bad. He cried as he held it to his chest as blood began to flow out of the crack in his skin. The other kids sat next to him to try to make him better but Zimba instinctually kneeled in front of him and took his knee in her hands staining her pale flesh pink. She close her eyes and hummed as she felt the magic move through her hands into his knee, green orbs healing him instantly. She smiled at him as to say you will be alright but he scream unsure how to process what he just saw. She run home crying as the other kids ran from get in fear, biblo hugged her and told her it would be okay. From that day she promised him to never show her powers to anyone. Zomba was a good girl bye the wasn't that not ready for such that magnigisent gift. Her magic was pretty spiffy though.  
-Timeskip-  
It was a warm day in the Hillshire farm so Zomba decided to pick some berries nearby her hill home. Her light blond hair was down and to her shoulders, a strand pulled into a green ribbon,, her blond streaked with pale green and white (it had started growing that way a few years ago) and she wore vibrant green clothings, like the dress she made herself, dark green with red and white trimmings, the skirt ending just at her knees and her bright greenish blue-purple eyes shining in the sun. It was hard being a tall elf among short hobbits, but for the elf the teenager was short. She didn't have many friends because she was elf and couldn't speak and that incident from years ago scared other her age away but she had her much smaller father Bilbo and that's all she needed for happiness.  
After she picked enough berries to overflow her basket she walked home, a short walk seeing as the hill wasn't far away at all. When she arrived she knocked three times on the wall to signle her arrive, Bilbo jumped out of his chair and ran to the front to greet his daughter. She smiled as she presented her smallish father who was a good . She was about five foot and eight now that she was almost 15 years of age. He seemed overjoyed to see so many juicy berries in one basket.  
"They're so red!" He chimed, holding it between his two hands.  
That night the two enjoyed a large dinner, despite both being small they could eat enough to fil and army. The meal ended with the icing on the cake, literally, as each had a large slice of white cake with vanilla and berry swirl frosting topped with those very red berries she had picked. The cake was very sweet but the berries only made everything better.  
Once they were done they cleaned the dishes and sat down in the family room together. These were how things had been lately, bilbo worked during the day, Zimva would often go out and do things or took a walk in the woods, healing injured animals to practice her magix then she'd come home and help make lunch before going back out for a few more hours before coming back in for dinner. After dinner was the cool down time, they would spend it in the current room they were in now or outside, bilbo always smoked either way. While it was a cosy life Zumva began to feel a bit bored with it all.  
It was her birthday soon and her father had been asking what she had been wanting, one thing was to go somewhere far and visit, like the elfen kingdom. She loved the home dearly but she wanted desperately to go out and explore, see the world, but her father had told her she couldn't, not yet at least.  
She especially wanted to look for her family, where she came from. She knew a little about elves, that they were tall and beautiful creatures, and they could hunt very well. Her cousin Frodo had once brought her a book about elves, her and him were good friend.  
She sighed wondering if her real family missed her, she did miss them dispute not every actually meeting them. Did she look more like her mother or her father, and why did she have these power? She thought about this a lot lately. She turned to her father sitting across and reading, tapping him on the knee. He lifted his fluff head, he was so invested in the book the touch made him jump.  
"Oh, yes Zimba?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. His daughter was a truly beutiful.  
She made swinging motions with her hand, holding pencil as if it was a nighty wapon. Biblo sighed heavier this time. "No."  
She frowned.  
"We've been over this many times and my answer hadn't changed Zimba you can't take fighting lessons, your lucky I even allowed you to have a dagge." He emphazied lookin at her hip where she kept it in a dark brown leather thing. "It's a dangerous world out there but here you are safe and don't need fighting lessons.  
She sighed heavily, staring back outside.  
"You'll just have to think of another birthday gift, I'm sorry."  
The two fell silent for a while until there was a knock at the door. At this hour? Zermb hoped up and ran to answer before Volvo could say anything. She did live visitors. She opened the door widely and behind it...Was Gander!


	5. The Birthday!

Wait… It wasn't Gandalf at all! (lol not yet…) Zimba looked around and there was… no one. It must've been some pranketers messing with her. She sighed, closing the door and returnign to her father, shaking her head when he asked who it was.

"Oh, ding-dong-ditchers have been going wild lately, think nothing of it dear."

And she did, going back to her seat at the window, lost in though of what her git could be. He birthday was only a few days agway. Her thinking went well into the night, keeping her up when she should be sleep. Eventual htough she did find the will to sleep, curling up in her comfy bed canopied in various flowers and plants.

The next morning Bilbo decided to do some gardening with Zimbs, as she loved plants a lot. They worked for quit a few ours until Zimba strated hearing noises. She look around, Biblo heard them too.

"What is that?" he asked, putting his tools down to look around. They both looked around for a few minutes but could not fidnd the source of the sound. There wasa bush she look behind and she gasped at wat she found, an injured puppy, its leg bleeding heavily. IT saw her and and began giving her the puppy eyes, ass if to say please help me. She reached out and held him, feeling the magic flow through her as she began to heal the puppy, who she found out wsd a girl. The green heling light worke it's mgic but it also drew attention from her father Bilbo.

"Zimba! What are you doing?!" Bilbo eclaimed, running voer to his daughter. "I told you not to use your ma-is that a puppy?" He asked when he arrived, kneeling down next to her. The puppy borked, licking at Zimba's hands as a thank fr helping her out. Bilbo examined the little pup over, obviously a wold from her white coloring, but what was a pupper doing here? Zimba held the wolf in her arms, looking expantently at her father with her big blue eyes, the puppy mimicking with her vibrant white-blue eyes.

"Zomba… do you want to keep her?" He asked, looking into both sets of those beautiful blues. She nodded, a large smile plastering her face. Bibo sighed. "I'm sorry, but we cannot," with that she frowned, the pupper seemed to as well. "I'm sorry Zimba but she has a family she has to return to." Tesrs formed in her blue-green eyes as she put the puppy down, her tail betwee her legs as she sadly trotted off. Bilbo hugged his daughter when they got inside, saying his apologies again. She did not forgot the puppy, that night she cried softly until she slept. Bilbo heard her from his room, sighing heavily.

"maybe… maybe we can keep her." He said to himself, tucking himself into bed and sleepin.

"Happy birthday Zimba!" shouted Biblo happily, shaking hus daugters should in an attemot to wake her up. She woke up with a start, smiling as she pulled Bilbo into a hug.

They both walked into the kitchen together where breakfast had already been prepared and her good friend sn ad coustin Frodo sat at the table. Zimba smiled at him and he said "Hppy Brithday Zimba!"

Bilob added in/ "I made your favorite my darling, boisanberry panckaes with whipped cream!" Zimba's eyes lit up when she saw the large stack of pancakes that were obviously hers! There was also yummy lemonade, some buttermilk biscuts, well fried sausage and bacon and some honey muffins. They all enjoyed the breakfast, Zima most of all. After Bbreakfast her nd Frodo went outside for a while and looked at flowers. When she came back it it was tiem for the gifts. Frodo had gotten her a book knowing how much she loved to read, this was a book she had wanted for a while.

"I know you've been wanting it for a while so I hope you like it." Her cousin said, hugging her, she hugged back. IT was a a book about dragons, she really enjoyed draogns. She looked at her gfather next, who was holding a big box. He put it in front of her, she took no time in opening it. Er eyes lit up brightly when she saw what was inside, that white wolf she had helped.

"wow what a cute puppy!" Frodo said, looking as Zimba picked her up and held her.

"She saved her the pther dy and she wanted her so bad, I said no but then I thought on it and I don't see why not we cant have her!" Zimba thanked both of her short family, hugging both. The puppy was named Milkdud and she was going to be Zimba's new friend.

Author's note: I named the puppy tht because I was eating some while I was writing this lmbo next chapter the adventure will soon begin… omg


	6. Roomful of Dwafs

(I rewatched the movie and this scene went differnrtly then I remember lol woops)

Chapters 6: A Roomfull of dwarfs

It was the next day and Frodo had gone and Zimba was playing with her new pet. Milkdud. Milkdud was a very seeet doggy, she was blind, obvious by her eyes. Her and Zimba played all day though, each having a disability made them feel closer, as if they had a link with one another. Biblo smiled as he saw the two run happily through nearby meado. She brught back some flowers which they displaed in a vase. Zimba went and put on her pajamas, a woven shirt and pants with a flower desing on it. It had been a very good after birthday and Zmba was more than happy to go to bed that night and rest, Milkdud laying to sleep on her chest. They slep well but it wouldn't be for long…

There was a knock at the door, Bilbo rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for it this time. The knocking only grewlouder, he continued to read his book angrily. At the third knock he bounced up and flung the door open.

"WHAT?!" he yelled angrily at the tall figure in front of him. It was… A dwarf? Bilbo gasped and apologized profusly, not meaning to be so rude. The dwarf made his way to the kitchen going on about food and such, eating the meal that Bilbo has made for himself. The dwarf was big, tough and with a big nose. Zimba watched in awe and was going to ask what was going on when there was another knock, this time it was a smaller dwarf but he still big, with a white beard and big nose too. He and the other slammed heads. What was going on, why were there dwarfs around here? They stayed a while raising the pantry until there was another knock. Bilbo was visibly upset at this point. He opened to two very young and handsome dwarves, Zinba felt herself blush. Bilbo tried convincing them it was the wrong home but they came in anyways. So now there were four dwarves in her home, she was stowed away watching from afar. Biblo let out exasperated sighs when there was yet another kick at his door. This was starting to get old she heard him say under his breath.

This time he open the door and a lot more dwarfs fell in, so many it was like an avalanche. Then an old man stood behind them, taller than them, human. Bilbo knew him but Zimba had never seen him before, had he met him while she was out one day?

"I didn't think it would avtually be you this time." He said, earning a qurked brow for the tall wizard.

"Did you expect another tall, bearded wizard?"

"No no it's just… what can I help you with?"

Bilbo you are coming on an adventure with me." The wizard said, inviting himself in. They were I t eh room now and Gandalf was telling Bilbo something, something the now away Zimba could not hear. She was peeking around the corner, no one could see her in return she couldn hear what they were talkin about. She noticed the tall wizard, he appeared friendly and like a grandpa, The dwarfs were all different, some taller than others, some fatter than others, some red headed some brunet, Dsome had b noses and some were very loud. Acually, they were all pretty loud, going on about food and drink and such. Zimab thought they was very cute. They all were looking for food, and those who did were eating and plats were thrown around haphazard. Gandalf was counting them all as they were passin, something about how they were one short and then he drank some wine. They all sat around the dining room table, so much food filled the small thing, table singing loudly, Bilbo telling them to be quiet so that thye wouldn't wake her up (too late…). Then there was a final knock at the door.

"Oh good grief." Said Bilob, hands on his head as he walked over to the door. He opened an behind it was a tall dwarf with a dark beard and percing eyes. He was so handsome, Bilbo thought so too because she could see his hubby cheeks turn red with blush. HE walked in and immediately everyone became hush, he must be a powerful man to command such silence. Now that he was here Gandlaf was talking agaim. She could hear now, Gandalf was inviting her father on an adventure. An adventure? That sounded fun. She thought, looking down at Milkdud who was straring at her in return. Zimba wanted to go to, he was going to invite her right? Almost on q Bilbo said loudely. "No! I cannot go with with, I have a daughter who needs me!" some of the dwarves looked shoked.

Gandalf smiled "I had no idea you had a dagter. May we meet her?" Blbo think a moment and nodded. He started to go and get her but Zimba went ahead and stepped out, the dwarves all staring. "Oh Zimba, I had not idea you were standing there."

"This is your daughter?" The very handsome dwarf asked, obviously upset. "But she is an elf. Beautiful for an elf, but still elf." All the other dwarves nodded.

"I adopaded her, but she is still my daughter." Biblo replied defending her.

"It matters not what she is." Said gandlaf, observing her. "How old are you darling." She looked straight at him, his grandpa ways making her relax. She held out ten fingers, then took them away, and held out 15. Gandalf nodded. "And do you have any training with that dagger?" he said, glancing at her dagger on the table. She nodded. He looked at Biblo, and smiled. "I think she should come with us." A few of the dwarves mumered but did not question Gandalf, Bilbo's eyes were wide like saucers,

"B-but she is a child!"

"She may be useful for us if we run into other elves." Hel ooked at her and smiled his grandpa smile. "We leave at dawn dear, prepare yourself. And your dog too." Her eyes lit up like fireworks on the 4th of Afterlithe!

"But Gandalf, she is mute and her dog is blind!" Bilbo said, but Gandalf juset nodded.

"And Bombur has diabetes but we brought him along. Sometimes we are strong despite our setbacks."

Bilbo ust looked between him and his daughter, sighing.

"I'm afraid my answer is no." he said from his sitting chair. "I'm sorry but I cannot take part in this or allow my daughter to."

Zimba looked shattered, she was a bout to argue but her father hushed her. She expected the grandpa man to argue but he said nothing. Grandpa why?

"Now please Zimba, go back to bed. These men will be out of here tomorrow, no worries."

Dejected the young girl trudged back to her bed, letting the soothing singing from the very handsome dwarf lull her into a sadness sleep.

Bilbo thought about it though, thought he did. His thoughts would ultimately make him sleep...

Author's Note: Afterlithe is like July if you didn't know. Lol Bilbo said no but I think we really know what's going to happen. I'm so excited to strat writing the adventure and some Bagginshield… Stay tuned!


	7. The Joruney Begins

Chapter 7: The Journey Baggins (lol get it?)

Bilbo woke up, there were no dwarfs or tall wizards around though for they had left. Zimba and Milkdud were still sleep andBulvo was about to begin his morning rituals when his eyes landed on the contract from before, had they left it by mistake? He looked it over and the names that were on the bottom, a large hole near the very bottom (not literaly though) where he and his daughter's singature could've fit.  
He though about it, the handsome dwarf who he may hever see again, the promos of adventure, this could be what made his otherwise uneventful life exciting. But he had to take care of his daughter, she was very intelligent and despite elves aging differently she was still considered a child. He did not want get in danger... But at the same time there would be dwaves and a wizard to protect them . He looked at the contract again and his mind was quickly made up running into his daufhter's .  
"Wake up!" He shouted, opening her curtains to let gentle sunlight burn into her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, staring curiously. "We don't have much time, pack your essentials and les go!" Now she was very confused. "We don't have much time, let's go!" He shouted again, running out to quickly pack his own things. Zumva's eyes lit up bright like fireworks on the 4th of Afterlithe as she quickly starting putting thing in a small backpack. She packed not a lot, that book she got and a few berries, a few articals of clothing, a small pillow, Milkdud's food bowls and a few snacks from her hidden stash. She got changed quickly too, putting on a tan tunec made of a sturdy material and some dark green pants, she put on a dark cloak with hood, her dagger was on around her waste. She wrapped a bright green bandana around the puppies neck before running into the family room where her ready fath stood.  
He looked at her in the eyes second thoughts creeping on, and she could tell.  
"Zimva. . ." But the look in her eyes was determined so she grabbed him by the wrost with her free arm and they ran out the door, turning quickly to lock it before running down a path. They ran and ran, their lovely hobbit neighbor asking "where are you two off to?"  
"We are going on an adventure?" Bilbo called back, still being dragged by his daughter. The shire had faded from view some time ago and they were running through the forest, bilvo's tough hobbit foot not getting hurt but the tough terrain, thanking Zomba had shoes on. The contract flew in the breeze, both the two of them had signed it quickly before leaving, Zimva even using her full name. Soon some horses came into view, as well as twelve dwaves and a tall homan, to which biblo shouted "wait! Wait!" Immediately they all stopped and turned, some were awestruck, others annoyed, the very handsome dwarf was obviously annoyed but some part of him look relieved? They approached vandals who was in the biggest horse, bilbo looking up while Zinba stood behind her.  
"I've signed the contract." Bilbo said, handing it over to Hansard. "My daughter did too, and you'll find a paw print from the wolf." Gandalf looked it over before handing it over to one of the dwarves, the second one that had arrived. He put on a cantrapsiion to check the signatures before welcoming the two aboard. The dwaves weres eyeing her she could feel, a bit embarrassed as she ft all the eyes. She could see the handsome one looking at her father though, how interesting. . . The wizard smiled at them both, his eyes warmed. They were given a horse, they shared, Zimva holding tight to her father, her wolf securely in her bag. Soon all the dwarves were passing bags to one another, only a few getting a lot, one being gamdalf.  
"What are those?"  
"Wagers." Said the giant wizard stashing away his god. "We were eagering whether you would come or not." Bilbo scrunched his face a bit.  
"Did you always know I would?"  
"I hadn't a doubt." The wizard said.  
They didn't get far before bilbo exclaimed "oh no! I have forgotten my handkerchief." The others laughed, Zimva did to. One of the dwaves ripped his coat and threw it at her father, who looked disgust.  
Bilbo stayed close to gamdalf, who was chuckling to himself.  
Everything was so different than yesterday Zimba realized. She had no ide how her life would change and she wasn't sure how to feel about it just yet. What was to come from their journey? She couldn't fathom the journey.  
Little did she know was certain to be a long journey...


	8. The DWaves

Chapter 8: Meeting the Dwarves

It was night now and they had all settled into a crag. It came to Zimba's attention that she had not really met any of the dwarves, she had only been introuducedto Gandaldalf. She tugged at his robe, her father was nowhere to be seen so she would habe to try to communicate on her own. He looked at her, his soft eyes warming her over.

"Yes?" He asked. She looked deep into his eeyes attempting to get her message across, pointing at the dwarves as she did so. "Ah yes, we forget to introduve you didn't we?" She smiled, stroking her pippy as he settled. He pointed his pipe to the two young ones, the brother. "They are Fili and Kili, kinned to Throin Oakenshield who we are going on this journey for. The last dwarf from last night? That was him." The two looked when they heard their names, waving at Zimba who smiled and waved back. He named off all the other dwarves, some ignoring her, Balin, the one witht eh whitre beard who was second to arrive did wave though however, the small cute one named Ori awkwardly waved and smiled at her too. Bomburr was eating when his name was called but waved anyways. He was eating a feast despite his diabetes.

As soon as Gandalf had finished a strange howling in the distance began, it frightened Milkdud who started whimpering in Zimba's arms. Biblo was back and asked "What on earth was that?"

"Orcs." Said the handsome dwarf sharply. They talked some more but Zimba did not hear, but she did see how they looked at each other. Despite how cross he was she could tell the other dwarf found her father very attractive… she blushed and Gander slightly elbowed her, looking at her with knowing eyes.

"Bilbo settled down next to his daughter, wrapping and arm around her. "Let us sleep dear." She did reluctantly, holding Milkdud lovingly so she would not be so scared.

A/N (That means authros' note): I add more to this one later lol thought I'd giv you guys a treat :)


	9. UPDATE!

a/n i'm sorry it take so long to get the next chapter out, our computer break again and we just now get back... but hopefully I can get back to writin this weekend, for now i must go to bed. look forward to more bagginshielfy doogs ness. 3


End file.
